Little Hero 6
by DrHankryZone13
Summary: Tadashi, Gogo, Fred, Wasabi and Honey Lemon have been friends for a long time from Elementary till now. Short stories of the five college students in their kid - preteen years :) Suggestions are welcome
1. Playdate

"Oh yeah! I'm the Dinosaur now! Hear me ROAR!"

Fred rejoiced as he chased his fellow kid friends around the backyard of his mansion. He and three of his 2nd grade classmates and a schoolmate from 1st grade were celebrating the start of vacation, with a playdate at the rich kid's house. Gogo giggled and quickly dashed for the nearest hiding spot. "Can't catch me!" She teased as she ducked under a bench. "I'm super fast! No dinosaur can catch me!" Honey Lemon, who was hiding behind a bush, cautiously tiptoed out of the hiding spot. Unfortunately, Fred caught her. "No prey escapes Fredzilla!" The seven-year old let out a war cry and chased the bespectacled girl as she squealed in laughter all the way. "Ahhhh! I'm about to be caught!" Honey squealed and took out coloured rubber balls from her purse. "But I'm gonna use my chemo-balls!"

She dropped them on the ground, Fred looked at them curiously. "They're called what now?" He blinked and scratched his head. While Fred was distracted, eight-year old Tadashi and Wasabi came out from behind a statue wearing skating pads and helmets as armor. "Slay the Godzilla!" Tadashi cried as Wasabi used a stick as a makeshift weapon. "Yeah! Save the ladies!" Fred pretended to cower in fear. "Oh, I'm so scared! Try me!" He mockingly teased and quickly "captured" Honey and Gogo, trapping them in the "prison cell". "Eeek!" Honey squealed in distress. "Somebody help us!" Tadashi held his "weapon" like a pro. "Fear not dear princess!" He proudly declared. "With my white stallion, we will slay the beast and free you!" Tadashi blinked. "We don't have a horse Dashi," he reminded. "Yes we do!" Tadashi protested. "It's invisible!" Wasabi looked with realization. "Oh,"

Tadashi started to face Fred. "It's a one on one!" Fred narrowed his eyes and the two started to wrestle. In less than a minute, Fred was down with Tadashi playfully dogpiling him. "Hey everyone!" Tadashi called out to the others. "DOGPILE!" The other kids laughed happily and all four kids are over Fred - the hippie kid laughing in delight, enjoying the fun as well. "Hey! No fair!" Fred giggled. "There's three of you and only one monster!" "Well, we can always play a different game!" Wasabi suggested. "A game where we can be split to groups!" Gogo liked the idea. "Groups huh?" The 6-year old grinned. "I know lots of games with groups! Charades, croquet, rollerblading, racing," the little girl went on her list. "We already played those at Tadashi's house Gogo," Honey reminded. "Oh.. well that's all I got," Gogo slid off the pile, laying on the grass. "It's soooo boring now!"

As if on perfect timing, Tadashi came up with an idea. "We can pretend to be robots and superheroes!" He suggested excitedly and stood up. "Oh yeah!" Fred agreed quickly. "I love superheroes! Ooh! I wanna be the one that can change into a fire breathing lizard!" "You already are, Fredzilla!" Wasabi teased and held out his arms. "I'm the hero with those large cutting blades!" Gogo zoomed past in her yellow rollerskates. "I'm lightning speed!" Honey Lemon held her rubber balls and placed them in her shoulder bag. "I have a purse that can release chemo-balls for various uses!" She then turned to Tadashi. "What's your power Dashi?" She asked. Tadashi smiled. "I have the power to absorb heat and turn them into plasma!" He proudly spoke, the others looking at him in awe. "Wow heat to plasma, that's actually super cool!" Wasabi commented with a clap.

Fred cheered. "Just like Sunfire from my comic book!" His eyes widened as he remembered something. "Hey! We all have the same powers, and nicknames of the superheroes in my Big Hero 6 Marvel comic book!" He pointed out. "We can pretend to be them!" "That's what we're doin alright Fred!" Tadashi then frowned. "Too bad we don't have somebody to be Baymax, then we'll be complete!" Just then, Fred's butler came out to the yard to serve some drinks to the kids. "Your drinks with the usual umbrellas, young master," The emotionless butler placed the tray of drinks on the table. "Thanks mister!" Fred distributed the drinks to his friends. Wasabi raised a brow as he sipped. "You call him Mister?" Fred shrugged. "I don't know his name yet, plus, mommy says I should call him Mister for respect. Says I should do so till I'm bigger"

The butler smiled and ruffled Fred's hair. "That's right young master," he commented and walked back into the mansion. The kids quenched their thirsts and went back to playing. Tadashi decided to do dual roles of Baymax and his own self while Fred switched his role from Fredzilla to the villain they call Yokai. "With my microbots, I'm gonna take over San Fransokyo and nobody can stop me!" Fred boomed and put on his kabuki mask. "Think again Yokai! You won't be able to controll those microbots any longer!" Gogo quickly ran in circles around Fred as a distract plan. Honey formed a "wall" with her chemo-balls and Wasabi pretended to attack with his "slashing blades". Tadashi, using a red picnic blanket, used it as a substitute fire and "absorbed" it. "Plasma heatblast attack!" Tadashi "shot" at Fred and took off the mask from the villain. "Awww my plan! My beautiful plan foiled!" Fred moaned and fell to his knees dramatically.

The other four high fived each other. "Alright! Mission success!" Honey rejoiced and spun Gogo around. "San Fransokyo will be protected at all times!" Tadashi declared and stood over Fred. "It's prison time for you Yokai! 12 years!" "NOOOOOO!" Fred moaned as laughter erupted from the others. "Gee that was fun!" Wasabi spoke in between laughter. "I wish it could happen in real life!" Tadashi smiled knowingly and winked. "Oh elementary my dear Watson, anything's possible in San Fransokyo you know?"

/10 years later/

"Flamethrower!"

The now seventeen-year old Fred cried as he released flamethrowers from his costume suit,destroying some of the many microbots around him. Honey Lemon tossed out real chemo-balls and they actually worked - either trapping the microbots in sticky goo, covering the floor in ice or causing smokescreens as camouflage. Gogo sped around in her fast yellow wheels in attempt to try to remove the mask of Yokai… the real and actual one this time. Wasabi was tossed away by the microbots and crashed into Fred, sliding along the icy floor and knocking Honey and Gogo down and sliding along with them.

Tadashi's younger brother, Hiro, still stood fighting against Yokai. The robot named Baymax stood along with him. Honey sighed as she remembered the very game she used to play with her friends when they were children… when Tadashi was still alive and with them. "Wow… and I didn't think this little game would happen in real life!" She realized and Wasabi nodded in agreement. "Elementary dear Lemon, it's like Tadashi said - Anything is possible in San Fransokyo."

Fred and Gogo looked sadly as each other. "Just like when we were kids…" Fred remembered sadly and Gogo patted him. "I know Freddie…" she said. "But we gotta woman up! Tadashi wouldn't want us moping around over a distant memory! His baby brother is out there! We can't afford to lose him as well!" The quartet of young adults stood up determinedly. "Let's do this!" Honey took the lead and she and her friends dashed to back up Hiro, unaware that the "burnt" figure of what used to be the dead Tadashi stood, watching them from a secure area.

The adolescent narrowed his eyes, a glow of fiery amber evident in the once kind, dark brown eyes Tadashi used to posess. He smiled evilly at the sight of his "friends and brother" try to fight his master. His amber armor glowed as he felt the fiery plasma course through his body. "I will protect my master at all costs…" the brainwashed Tadashi, now going by the name Sunfire, went off to start his plotting to diminish the Big Hero 6 for good.


	2. Hospital Pt 1

The eight-year old Honey Lemon moaned in discomfort from the IV inserted in her arm. The little girl was just admitted for a few days in hospital because of what her mother calls "appendicitis". Stomach aches and nauseousness were the giveaways much to the bespectacled girl's dismay. Currently, she had to lay in bed all day until the doctor does his "magic" on her. Luckily, Honey wasn't alone in the boring atmosphere with her best friends around. The young Fred and Gogo were looking at it constantly. "Ouch…" Gogo winced. "That's nasty stuff! Needles they put in your arm!" Fred looked at the bag of liquid hanging from the pole in awe. "Aww that's not nasty stuff Gogo! That's AWESOME stuff!" Wasabi, who just went in carrying a bouqet of plastic flowers frowned. "What's so awesome about having a drip? It's more like the total opposite!" Honey giggled and rested her head on her hands. "I'm gonna go with Wasabi on that one," The dark toned boy placed the flowers in a vase along with a get well card.

"Oh I almost forgot!" Gogo reached into the shoulder bag she brought along and took out a folded piece of paper, giving it to the older girl. The seven-year old smiled. "I made it just for you! Open it and see!" Honey unfolded the paper and saw Gogo's work; a drawing of the five of them with a doctor caring for them each. Fred was on a wheelchair, Gogo had a scraped knee, Wasabi had a twisted ankle and Honey was lying on a bed with Tadashi lying in another bed beside hers, his leg in a cast. "Wow this is so sweet of you Gogo!" Honey hugged the younger girl. "Thank you!" "You're welcome!" Was Gogo's happy reply. Fred giggled when he saw the drawing of Honey and Tadashi beside each other. "You know what Honey's gonna like even more?" He sneakily asked those around him. "Knowing that Tadashi's staying in hospital too!"

The three kids exchanged surprised glances. "Tadashi's here?!" Honey became excited for Tadashi was the boy she's been very close to as a friend. Fred nodded happily. "Yep!" Wasabi and Gogo blinked. "Well, that explains his absence from school today," Wasabi concluded. "But why is he here Mr Know-it-all? That's the question," Gogo nodded in agreement and folded her arms, waiting for an answer. "Tadashi is here because he broke his leg pretty badly when he fell down the stairs this morning," Fred explained. "His auntie Cass told my mommy that Tadashi's leg is gonna be cut open so his bone-!" "Thank you! That's enough Freddie!" Wasabi hurriedly cut the hippie child off, not wanting to hear over detailed procedures before turning to Honey Lemon. "Looks like you and Tadashi are on the same side huh?" "Yeah! You're both in the hospital for the same treatment!" Honey was hopeful. "And I won't be so lonely after all," she sighed dreamily as she went into Tadashi-Dreamland.

"Children! It's time to return to school!"

Mrs Callaghan the homeroom teacher assembled the kids in a single file. The kind woman went to Honey and kissed the girl's forehead. "Get well soon Honey, you'll be well again in no time" She sweetly spoke as she led the kids out if the room. "Bye Hiney Lemon!" Fred, Wasabi and Gogo chorused as they left the room with their teacher. "Bye guys! See you again soon!" Honey Lemon called out and sighed in exhaustion. She removed her pink framed glasses and placed them on her bedside desk where her friends' get-well gifts are placed before plopping herself on her favourite pillow brought from home. She planned to visit Tadashi later in his room.. but tiredness got the better of her and the little girl fell asleep.


	3. Hospital Pt 2

"Aiko Miyazaki?"

A nurse peekes into the girl's room, probably to do her checking rounds as usual. "Please, call me Honey Lemon, nurse!" The bespectacled nine-year old giggled, making the nurse laugh as well. "Okay if you say so Honey," she turned outside to talk to somebody for a moment before going back to Honey. The girl was curious. "Is something going on?" She asked. The nurse smiled and went inside to prepare the unoccupied bed beside Honey's. "You're going to have a new roommate staying here with you," she explained as she worked. "He came in this morning to the emergency room because of a home accident," The nurse finished the job and drew aside the bed's curtain. "He's also having surgery like you dear, so the both of you can have each other as company and not feel so lonesome!" She went back outside to converse once again.

Honey held in a spark of excitement. Home accident, and he's also getting opened like Fred said... could it be? The little girl leaned forward to see through the opened door; only for the nurse to return inside with a young patient and his mother. Honey squealed in delight when she saw the one she's been wanting to see the most. "Tadashi!" She excitedly got to her feet to greet the ten-year old, carefully taking her IV pole along. Tadashi Hamada grinned at the sight of his best friend. "You're here too Honey?!" He hugged the said girl. "Boy am I glad!" His mother, Mrs Hamada, smiled adoringly. "Aw how cute!" She quickly whipped out her phone and snapped a picture of the two without their knowledge, going outside to do a few editing. Honey released her grip on the boy and noticed the cast around Tadashi's knee area to the foot. "Wow Fred was right," she muttered in pity. "You fell down the stairs right? How bad is it?"

The nurse from earlier helped Tadashi onto the bed, propping his leg up on a stand. Also attaching an IV to his arm. After settling in, Tadashi reached into his suitcase for an envelope containing an X-ray of his broken leg, letting Honey have a look. The bespectacled girl was very fascinated by the sight of the bone evident on the black plastic file. "Wow you get an X-ray!? You're so lucky Dashi!" Tadashi rolled his eyes amusingly. "It's just a see-through picture," he placed a finger at the part that is broken. "See this at the knee Honey? The doctor said that during the fall down the staircase, my knee hit one of the steps pretty deep and hard, tearing those tendon-like muscles called ligatures. I also broke part of my lower leg but the knee's worse." Honey gulped. "They tore? As in tore like paper?" Tadashi nodded. "More like a rubber band really," he chuckled. "Why are you here?" "Appendicitis," Honey answered flatly. "They're gonna take out my appendix because it's about to explode!"

Tadashi's eyes widened with concern. "You too?" A look of relief overcame him. "We're the same!" The kids high-fived each other. "Awesome!" Honey squealed and hugged her friend. "We can hang out while we stay here! We're gonna have so much fun! It's like a sleepover!" "An extended, sleepover," Tadashi pointed out with a smile. Mrs Hamada returned inside with Tadashi's younger brother, Hiro, and Honey Lemon's mother, Mrs Miyazaki. "Nii-san!" Hiro ran to his big brother and wrapped him in a hug. Honey was surprised. "Is this the baby brother you've been telling us about?" She asked excitedly. "Yep," Tadashi replied and ruffled the 6-year old boy's hair. Hiro looked at Honey in curiosity. "Who's that Nii-san?" "That's my best friend, Aiko Miyazaki." Tadashi explained to the toddler. "But we call her Honey Lemon," Hiro did a gap-toothed grin. "Hi Honey Lemon!" He greeted excitedly as Honey gave him a squeeze. "He's sooo cute!" She cooed. "I wish I have my own baby brother or sister!"

Mrs Miyazaki smiled at her daughter. She's been holding a very special surprise for the little girl but the woman preferred to have her child wait till the time is right. A doctor went in the room with a polite smile. "Visiting hours are almost over Mrs," he patiently told the two mothers as they stood up. "Alright doctor," both mothers kissed their hospitalized children goodbye before leaving, Hiro following Mrs Hamada while waving goodbye at his brother and new friend. The doctor turned to the two preteens. "As you know by now, the two of you will soon have your respective operations for an appendix and a broken leg," he told them while looking at a clipboard. Honey and Tadashi suddenly felt anxious. "It's not gonna hurt when we're cut open…right?" Honey asked feeling scared. "No, it won't." The doctor chuckled. "You'll be be put to sleep before the operation and you won't be able to feel a thing," he turned to Tadashi. "Same goes for you, young man,"

Tadashi nodded in understanding but was still frightened. "My friend told me that someone always gets a shot before that," he gulped. The doctor held in a small laugh. "Well that won't really be necessary since you both already have canullas inserted. You just need to breathe in a special gas from a mask until you fall asleep." He explained in the most simple way as possible. Honey sighed in relief and looked at her IV. "Consider yourself awesome now IV," she spoke to the needle in her arm, making Tadashi laugh. The doctor nodded and wrote a few things on the info charts at the foot of the two beds. "Your surgery schedule is written on your charts so if you wish to know when, you know where to find the answer,"

Once he left, checking the charts was the first thing on the kids' minds. For Tadashi's case since he can't get on his feet, Honey took the chart from his bed and handed it to him before going to check her own. "Later at 2pm, OR 12," Honey read hers out loud. She gulped nervously. Fortunately, it was only 10am so she had time to prep herself. "When's yours Dashi?" She asked her friend. "2:30, 30 minutes after you," he replied as Honey placed the charts back on their beds. "I'm a little scared.." Honey admitted and sat on her bed, dusting off particles from her pink gown. "I know there won't be shots but still…" Tadashi sat up. "Hey, it's normal to fear procedures like this Honey," he told her. "I'm scared too but just think about this; we'll be much better when it's over!" Honey smiled weakly. "That's true…" she agreed and laid her head in the pillows, her long brownish blonde hair sprawled across.

/3:45 pm/

"Aiko sweetie? Can you hear me?"

The voice of Honey's mother rang through the daughter's ears as she groggily stirred, opening her eyes halfway. She felt weird and very exhausted. Her abdominal area hurts and her throat felt sore and dry. The girl felt her pink eyeglasses being slid back on enhancing her vision. She smiled when she saw her parents at her side smiling in relief. "Mom… dad…." Honey weakly spoke and held out her hand. Mrs Miyazaki held it and kissed her daughter's forehead. "My little Aiko, you're awake!" She sobbed in joy. Mr Miyazaki was equally overjoyed. "Did you sleep well, honey?" He chuckled and hugged his daughter. Honey yawned a little and nodded tiredly. "I guess so… ugh, the smell of that air, I can't stand it! …. It's like sniffing an opened felt marker!" The parents laughed at their child's complaint. From the right side of the room, a tired Tadashi just woke up and gave a small smile at Honey with a thumbs up, which the bespectacled girl returned gladly. His parents, aunt and Hiro were there too chatting words of comfort to the ten-year old.

Meanwhile, Fred was watching them through the door, a grin forming on his face. "Hey Wasabi! Gogo!" He called to his two companions. "Honey and Tadashi are awake!" Gogo sat up from sleeping on Wasabi's shoulder. "They are?!" She squeaked and shook Wasabi awake. "Wake up bonehead! Honey and Tadashi are awake now!" Wasabi woke up with a start. "Then what are we waiting for?!" The trio of kids ran into the room, surprising the grownups around then. "Honey! Tadashi!" The three squealed excitedly and stood between the two beds containing their friends. Mr and Mrs Callaghan, along with their eleven-year old daughter, Abigail, went in. "Now children, this is a hospital, indoor voices please," she reminded the kids, smiling at her recovering students. "How are you feeling you two?" She hugged each of them. "We're okay Mrs Callaghan!" Honey replied cheerfully. "Just a little tired, that's all," Tadashi added casually. Mr Callaghan (yes, it's Robert Callaghan O.O) stood by his wife's side.

"Such brave students you have Grace, my love," he smiled at the two. "Professor Callaghan," Tadashi awed. "The principal of the coolest university of San Fransokyo!" The man gave the young fan a head ruffle. "Somebody's eager to attend SFIT one day hm?" Tadashi and the other kids nodded eagerly. "We sure do!" Fred fisted the air. "Mrs Callaghan told us that there's robotics and chemistry in that school!" Honey exclaimed excitedly. "Aw I've seen one of its showcase exhibits once!" Gogo boasted. "Their robots are so big and tall! My daddy's cousin built a techno scooter that can go really fast!" Wasabi folded his arms. "Showoff," he muttered. The man chuckled amusingly. "Well I'd be happy to have you all in SFIT when you become bigger boys and girls," he kindly spoke. "In fact, I'll be having five slots reserved just for the five of you in a few years time!"

The kids started chatting excitedly amongst themselves. "Awesome! Mr Callaghan's letting us in SFIT!" Fred rejoiced. Honey turned to her mom and dad eagerly; The Miyazakis exchanging knowing looks. "Well, I used to attend SFIT in my younger days," Mr Miyazaki admitted. His wife nodded and smiled at Honey. "Few years to go sweetie," Honey hugged her parents. "You're the best mom and dad!" Tadashi and his parents also had the same approval and the two kids did a fist.


	4. Yucky Anatomy

"Fred! Gogo! No running! You could get hurt!"

The 12-year old Abigail Callaghan caught the two six and five-year olds by the collars; the children moaning in disappointment. "Aw man! I was about to outrun Gogo for the first time!" Fred moaned. Gogo laughed and tapped Fred's shoulder. "You're it!" She giggled making Fred grumble in annoyance. Abigail rolled her eyes in amusement. Despite how annoying two out of five of her mother's students are, she just loved her job of looking after them for a whole day.

Mrs Callaghan invited her students over to the Callaghan home for their weekend get-together sessions. However, the woman had to go out for a few appointments before spending time with her beloved 1st graders. So until afternoon arrives, Mrs Callaghan placed her daughter, Abigail Callaghan, in charge of the kids till she returns. Wasabi merely looked up from his work on drawing. "Safety first you two," the stout little boy adviced his two friends and returned to his work.

Abigail smiled and went over to the kid. "Somebody's busy," she chuckled and sat beside the kid on the table. "What are you working on lil Sabi?" "Us crossing the street at a green man light with a nice traffic guard helping us!" Wasabi showed the older girl his drawing done in crayon. "Aw that's a nice picture!" Abigail marvelled the drawing. "And a very good example set in the scenario too!" Wasabi squirmed a little in his seat as the preteen babysitter ruffled his dark hair. "Thanks Abby," he giggled.

"Wasabi's blushing!" Honey Lemon giggled and looked back at the book she was browsing. As a quiet indoor activity, Honey with Abigail's permission, chose to read some of the big-kid books with her best friend Tadashi at the bookshelves. The cap wearing boy was contentedly reading an encyclopedia on science. Honey peered over his shoulder to get a glimpse of the book. "That's interesting!" The blonde haired girl sat beside her friend. "So many stuff to learn about!" Tadashi complimented and showed Honey Lemon a page on ancient inventions.

"Did you know that this is how airplanes used to look like many years ago?" He referred to the picture of a medieval style frame of an airplane. Honey awed in amazement. "Wow! Looks like a cage for an airplane to me!" She giggled. Tadashi looked over at the rather thick book Honey was reading. "What's your book about?" He asked curiously. Honey picked up the book and read out the title. "The Human Body," she flipped to the page she folded to mark out where she last stopped.

Soon, Wasabi decided to join in the reading activity while Fred and Gogo took a nap on the sofa with Abigail keeping a close eye on them while texting a chatmate on her cellphone. "Hey guys! Can I read with you too?" Wasabi asked and sat beside Tadashi. "Sure you can!" Tadashi welcomed him. "We're reading this cool book on the Human Body!" Wasabi's eyes widened in interest. "Cool!" He said eagerly.

Honey opened the book to her folded page, an anatomy of one of the body's systems. The little girl scrunched up in disgust at the morbid sight. "Ewwww!" She moaned and dropped the book. Tadashi and Wasabi exchanged looks. "What's so disgusting about that book?" Wasabi spoke confidently and looked at the page; pupils shrunk and a look of discomfort on his face.

The boy hesitantly handed the book over to Tadashi who also looked at the book, his eyes widening in horror. "Unbelievable…." Was all he could say. Abigail noticed the disgust among the three least fidgety kids. The babysitting preteen chuckled and went to them. "What's the fuss about?" She asked the three, only to get disgusted looks, wide eyes or uncomfortable expressions. Tadashi gingerly placed the book in her hands, his wide eyes never leaving Abigail.

Abigail frowned slightly and looked into the book; Horror written on her face. "How did this book get here?" She thought to herself and inserted the book in a higher shelf out of the children's reach. Wasabi's lower lip trembled. "W-what.. did I just see?!" Abigail sighed and sat with the kids. "I know you're probably disgusted and horrified right now," she spoke calmly and held the three near. "But you know? You're all going to learn about that in a few years time!" She chuckled. "Even I had the same reaction as you when I first got a glimpse of you-know-what,"

"In a few years huh?" Tadashi picked up the encyclopedia he was reading earlier. "I'd rather stick with my engineering in the meantime," "Hold on T-boy!" Abigail hastily took the book and quickly browsed through to scan for any inappropriately advanced information. Seeing nothing, Abigail gave the book back. "Is it safe Abby?" Wasabi self-reminded to check books vefore reading from now on. "Don't worry, it's totally body free!" She assured the kids. "This is an inventions encyclopedia after all!"

Tadashi eagerly took the book. "This is much better," he sighed in relief and shared the book with Honey and Wasabi. As they did that, Gogo and Fred were just waking up from their catnap. "Did we miss anything?" Fred sleepily asked as Gogo yawned. The older kids chuckled nervously.

"No, you two didn't miss a thing at all!" Wasabi nervously chuckled as he fiddled with his fingers much to the youngers' confusion.


	5. Tadashi's Weight Problem

It was saturday morning when the boys of the group of 5 decided to hang out at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology to meet Mr Callaghan who now went from principal to professor due to a new one taking over. The elder wasn't much bothered by this. In fact, he was relieved to be a professor for he was very fond of being with his beloved adolescent students. To toast it off, Mr Callaghan invited the boys for a manly gathering with champagne to top it off (it's not the alcoholic wine lol XD ) to which Fred and Wasabi agreed to quickly.

However, the two decided to let their group elder, Tadashi Hamada, join the party with Mr Callaghan's approval. So moments later, the two preteens now stood in front of the Lucky Cat Cafe where Tadashi resides. Wasabi sighed sadly as he remembered the fact that only three people occupy the cafe-house now. "Poor Tadashi…" he mourned for the now orphaned 14-year old. Fred placed a hand on his shoulder. "Dude, it's been 5 weeks. And Dash already moved on!" He chided. The 13-year old sci-fi fan pushed the door open and the two went inside.

Aunt Cass was working behind the counter as usual wiping the slate clean while the 10-year old Hiro Hamada grinned upon seeing the visitors. "Hey Fred! Sabi!" The kid ran to them cheerfully. "Hey kiddo!" Fred ruffled the boy's hair. "Where's your Nii-san? Is he ready to join us?" Hiro frowned. "Well… I'll show ya," the preteen led the teenagers to a door behind the counter. "Dashi?" Hiro knocked on the door. "Fred and Sabi are here!" The door opened and out came Tadashi; looking pissed off while eating a doughnut.

Wasabi winced. "Woah is everything alright Tadashi?" He asked in concern. "Stress eating…" Tadashi spoke through a full mouth. Fred and Wasabi exchanged looks. "And why?" Fred tilted his head. "The girl next door is calling him names again," Hiro explained on Tadashi's behalf. "She said Tadashi was getting fatter!" Tadashi groaned. "Is it that necessary to say that?!"

Fred noticed Tadashi's shirt was barely covering his belly button. "Woah… well on the bright side, look!" Fred tried to sugarcoat the situation. "You're way too skinny before! Plus, girls love a good plump boy belly to go with," Wasabi rolled his eyes. "Dummy…" he muttered and wrapped an arm around Tadashi. "Don't take it so hard Dashi, fat doesn't last forever!" "Yeah Dashi!" Fred agreed. "Which reminds me, we have a perfect method for you to lose all your fat!" The two boys surrounded Tadashi with sneaky grins…

/1 hour later/

Mr Callaghan stood waiting for the young teenagers to arrive outside the SFIT campus; the middle aged man was starting to wear out. However, the man blinked when he saw the youngsters arrive at last. Tadashi was panting, Fred and Wasabi on his back. Mr Callaghan went to the three with concern. "Fred, Wasabi, that wasn't very nice to make your friend carry you all the way here!" He reprimanded the two as they got off the exhausted Tadashi. "Well he asked for it Mr Callaghan," Fred explained. "Tadashi has been gaining some fat and Sabi and I are just helping him out!" Mr Callaghan raised a brow. "Tadashi has been gaining weight? I don't think so…" the now college professor went to Tadashi and pulled his shirt over his exposed belly; a perfect fit.


	6. Tickles

"Nii-san I'm Booor-duh!"

The ten-year old Hiro Hamada spoke up to his older brother who was currently reading a book on philosophy. The fourteen-year old lowered his book for a moment and raised a brow at his brother. "Wow, washed up already?" He chuckled and flipped a page. "So sad," The two Hamada brothers were currently in their bedroom with completely nothing to do… for Hiro's case that is. Tadashi is totally satisfied with his books.

The preteen groaned in boredom and plopped himself on Tadashi's bed. "Can we do something fun for once?!" He sighed exasperatedly. "Like I dunno, count gummy bears, watch TV or maybe Botfight?" Tadashi frowned when he heard the last word of his brother. "You know that's illegal right?" He glared at his brother. "You could get arrested!"

Hiro facepalmed in annoyance. "Says the guy who told me that a thousand times already!" He groaned. "I know it's illegal! I meant a botfight between us! Without the betting of course!" Tadashi shook his head and flipped a page in disinterest. "Still illegal," he spoke casually and returned to his book.

"You. Are. BORING!"

Hiro groaned and hit his head on the bed as he expressed the three words. "Nothing! Nothing to do! Useless! Empty! Brain!" Tadashi laughed as he watched his brother headbang on the cushiony surrounding. "Knucklehead, instead of whining about, you should find something! Look for a new angle!"

"How?" Hiro groaned and pouted. Seeing that Hiro's not getting the hyperbole, Tadashi smirked and tackled his brother; Rolling him to the side of the bed with his fingers dug into the ten-year old's flesh. Hiro screamed in laughter as Tadashi's fingers wriggled at his sides and he frantically tried to pry him off. "Dashi! Stop!" Hiro squealed in between laughter making the latter smirk and go non-stop.

"I can't stand you moping around when there is always something good to do around!" Tadashi teased as he tickled the smaller boy while blowing raspberries in his belly causing him to giggle. "You bonehead!" Hiro yelped as he playfully kicked Tadashi in the stomach; making him fall off the bed. With a nervous gulp, Hiro peered over the edge of the bed to assist Tadashi when needed; Only to find that the teenager has disappeared somehow.

"Tadashi?" Hiro looked around the place for the said brother. The preteen lowered his head to view the bed's underside to hopefully find Tadashi who could be hiding from him to escape his part of the torture. As Hiro looked, Tadashi was quietly creeping up to the bed and immediately grabbed the kid's ankles and carried him over his shoulders; The latter yelping in surprise while laughing in amusement.

"Dude! Where were you?!" Hiro giggled as he hung upside down from his brother's shoulders. "I didn't see you under the bed!" "Well you're blind, knucklehead! You are blind!" Tadashi laughed and jumped around the room with Hiro still hanging from his shoulders. "Ugh! Put me down already!" Hiro groaned. "I'm getting dizzy here!" Tadashi chuckled and pretended not to hear. "Sorry what was that? You want me to go faster?"

Hiro gagged a little as Tadashi did exact what he said; Bouncing at his ankles with the younger feeling his lunch return to his mouth. His stomach was feeling weird and he could feel himself puke.

"Nii-san!"

Hiro cried frantically making the older brother turn to him in concern. "Hiro?" Tadashi questioned with concern written on his face as he stopped. Hiro covered his mouth with one hand and gestured to the part with the other. Tadashi's eyes widened and he quickly let Hiro drop on the bed and run to the bathroom. The teenager winced as he heard the preteen throw up but decided to wait till he's needed or something.

Hiro finally finished in less than a minute and came out of the bathroom feeling weakened from the puking. Tadashi stood up and helped his brother to lie down on the bed to rest after a glass of water to moisten the dryness. "Thanks Tadashi…" Hiro weakly smiled at his older brother. "You're welcome knucklehead…" Tadashi kissed the boy's forehead and lay down beside him.


End file.
